Sweater Ian
by espertortuga
Summary: Ian's having a bad day, but things turn around when he gets a special gift from Anthony. Ianthony (fluff)


Today was just not Ian Hecox's day. First off, his alarm didn't go off so he was awoken by his roommate Anthony aggressively shaking him awake. Then he thought maybe he could get in a late morning run, but the weather started to turn against him during the middle of said run, drenching the poor twenty-five year old with fat drops of rain dousing over him as though he were being attacked with God's angry garden hose from above. By the time he had rushed home he was soaked head to toe, shivering, and limping from the small tumble he took on the slick wet grass as he raced home. Luckily, if he could call any part of this whole ordeal lucky, he didn't sprain or break anything, but he did get some bruised elbows and knees from his fall.

Ian shut the door behind him with a pained groan. "We don't have much time," Anthony worriedly fret as he began packing his belongings into his suitcase, completely oblivious of Ian's pitiful condition as he dripped a trail onto the living room carpet. "We have to be at the airport in an hour and forty-five minutes."

"Ugh..." Ian grumbled in response as he began peeling off his wet clothes in the living room and tossing them in a pile next to the couch. Anthony gave him an annoyed look as Ian unmindfully hobbled to the bathroom, naked and frigid from the air conditioner Anthony had on for some annoying reason. "Dude, its frickin' cold as dicks in here," Ian shouted down the hall before closing the bathroom door and turning on the shower.

"The AC helps get rid of the humidity. I'm not turning it off," he heard Anthony yell back through the door. Ian scoffed and began taking a hot shower. _Anthony logic._

"Ahh! Dammit Anthony! Did you use all the hot water?" Ian shouted after only five minutes as the chilly bitter droplets struck his body like icicles being hurled towards his body.

"Whoops," he barely heard through the wall. Ian got out quickly and rushed in his room to get dressed. He was in no mood for any more of this bad luck or whatever it was.

"Today sucks," Ian grumbled as he pulled his red Felix the Cat shirt over his head.

"But the day just started," Anthony suddenly replied from behind, having followed him.

"It still sucks, though!" Ian complained as he dug through his closet. "Fuck."

"What?"

The shorter man sighed loudly and shut his eyes. "I can't find my damn hoodie."

"Just use your green and black jacket then," Anthony suggested.

"No… it's supposed to clear up and get warmer later and that jacket's too thick and hot. I want something thinner than a jacket but still warm enough to wear." Ian continued to dig through his closet desperately. He didn't even notice Anthony leave until he heard footsteps approaching a minute after he had given up the search for his beloved navy blue hoodie.

"Here," Anthony said tossing something wadded up at him. "Happy early birthday." Ian caught it mid-air and inspected it. It was a long sleeved olive green sweater with thin white horizontal stripes starting just on the chest. It was quite soft to the touch and it didn't look cheap either. Ian was, to say the least, stunned.

"I…" he whispered with wide azure eyes. He couldn't help but bring it up to his stubble and feel the material against his cheek.

"Hey, if you don't like it I can exchange…"

"No," Ian answered quickly then continued to feel the material. "I… love it."

Anthony's head perked up. "Really? You do?"

Ian nodded and grinned. He couldn't resist bringing it up to his nose and inhaling the scent of the soft new material. "I mean it, Anthony. It's perfect."

Anthony smirked. "Well don't go expecting another gift on your birthday though, 'cause this is all you're getting, ok?" Ian didn't reply as he enveloped himself in the sweater. He stood up and his arms hugged his sides, feeling the cotton beneath his fingers as a grin widened on his face. "Ian?" Anthony asked again when he still hadn't received a response. Ian spun towards him with a small smile.

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't we get going?"

Ian rose up from the floor and suddenly Anthony found himself pressed against the shorter man, whose arms had found their way around his body and held him close. Anthony felt the soft fabric against his bare arms and only now took notice of how plush and comforting the hug became because of it. He felt Ian's arms run along his back as the younger man embraced him tightly.

"Um, don't you think you're kind of taking this a bit far?" Anthony asked. Ian released him finally.

"Sorry," he laughed a little awkwardly. "It's just... I don't know. Maybe it's the sweater that's making me feel this way."

Anthony laughed. "A magic sweater. Yeah, sure. Whatever dude. Anyway, let's get out of here before you start getting all sentimental and crap."

"No, dude! You saw how miserable I was! I was in, like, a funk all day, but I feel like something's been lifted. I don't know. It's crazy." Anthony smiled and shook his head.

"Sure, whatever, man. Anyway we better get going if we wanna grab some breakfast before the flight."

After they left the house, Ian with his new green and white sweater on and Anthony in his red jacket, it seemed as though Ian's luck had actually turned around. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it when the donut shop gave him his order on the house because they recognized him from Smosh (strangely enough, not Anthony though,) or the fact that he got bumped up to first class on the plane. When they landed in Los Angeles the rain had almost ceased completely, leaving only a cool overcast above. Ian hugged himself tightly in an attempt to conserve more heat but there was still an icy wind that swept between the two men as they awaited their cab outside the airport.

"Maybe you should've worn the jacket," Anthony said when he noticed Ian clutching his arms.

"No way. This sweater's way more comfortable than that dumb jacket and besides, we're only gonna be out here for a little while."

"Suit yourself, man," Anthony replied looking at his phone. He looked up from his screen and through the corner of his eye, saw Ian begin to shiver from the cold, though Anthony could tell he was trying to tough it out. "Oh, the hell with it," Anthony muttered under his breath. He pocketed his phone and wrapped an arm around Ian's back. "Not a word to anyone," he whispered harshly when he felt Ian jump from the sudden contact then snicker from Anthony's obvious unease. "What?" Anthony mumbled.

"Nothing! I just…" Ian chuckled again. "Are you trying to keep me warm or just feel the sweater?"

"Shut-up, Ian."


End file.
